There and Sherlocked Again
by Mantelia
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock revient, Watson est désemparé. Une ombre s'étend à nouveau sur Baker Street. Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1

- RECULEZ, hurla John. Reculez ou je tire.

L'autre recula jusqu'à que ce que son dos bute contre la tapisserie.

- John, c'est…

- Ne. Dites. Plus. Un. Mot.

John Watson avait la respiration hachée. Il tenait son revolver d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, mais tout le reste de son corps vibrait de rage. Il envisageait l'intrus qui venait de passer la porte de son appartement comme si c'était un monstre hideux. Ça n'était pas que l'homme fut terriblement laid ou même repoussant, au contraire. Simplement, il était mort. Même s'il n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

Un port altier, une silhouette fine et toutefois solide surmontée d'une masse de cheveux noirs, un long manteau, une écharpe bleue, et comme deux gemmes claires incrustées dans un visage de porcelaine. Sherlock Holmes. Mort, enterré, et debout dans son salon. C'était bien plus que ce que John pouvait supporter.

L'imposteur – il n'y avait pas d'autre explication – leva les mains en l'air. Les gants qu'il portait étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de Sherlock. Ses traits pâles arboraient une expression indéchiffrable et pourtant ses yeux semblaient tout lui dire. John sentit une déferlante d'émotions inonder sa poitrine et déborder jusqu'à ses yeux. Il s'efforça d'enfouir tout ça au fond de lui, dans la boîte où reposaient ses souvenirs de guerre trop insoutenables. Là où il rangeait la disparition de Sherlock.

John s'avança, arme braquée sur l'imposteur. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le canon du revolver se posa sur son front. Ils étaient si proches que John pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux de l'autre et sentir son odeur. La même odeur que Sherlock. John ne put retenir ses larmes, elles coulèrent sans sanglots, mais sa bouche se tordit de rage quand il parla.

- Vous n'êtes pas Sherlock. Il est m… MORT. IL EST MORT. Je le _déteste_ pour ça.

Le faux Sherlock ferma les yeux quand il entendit ces mots. John crut détecter du remord, et cela le déstabilisa complètement. Cette fois, sa main tremblait. L'imposteur prit une profonde inspiration.

- John, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne tireras pas.

Il baissa les mains, lentement, calmement. Ses yeux dénotaient une infinie tristesse, mais sa posture n'était que sérénité.

- Non, dit John entre ses larmes. Non. C'est trop facile. Non.

- Ça ne l'est vraiment pas, John.

John laissa échapper un bref soupir exaspéré.

- Si c'est vraiment toi, dit-il sans décoller son revolver du front du faux Sherlock, si c'est vraiment toi et que tu n'es pas mort, alors je devrais te tuer. Tu le mérites, tu m'as tué, Sherlock.

John vit que l'autre ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sortit. Le faux Sherlock frémit, et d'un geste terriblement délicat, il dévia le canon du revolver. Il prit John dans ses bras.

John était tétanisé. L'homme qui l'enserrait, c'était Sherlock, le vrai, cela le frappa sans équivoque. Quelque chose céda quand Sherlock murmura de sa voix grave « Je suis désolé ». John eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait, et il lui rendit son étreinte.

/

C'était insensé. Sherlock Holmes était assis dans son canapé. Sur son manteau, plié à côté de lui, reposait son écharpe et ses gants. Le costume impeccable de Sherlock paraissait si incongru parmi le mobilier Ikea de l'appartement. John avait toujours du mal à le regarder, il préférait de loin fixer ses affaires ou bien ses genoux, ou encore le mur derrière lui.

- Je vais me marier, Sherlock.

- Mon dieu, John. Il était temps que je réapparaisse. Nous reprendrons notre appartement au 221B, naturellement.

John eut un sourire pincé et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que, une seule fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais m'écouter ? Je vais me _marier._ Elle s'appelle Mary.

- Une femme ? _Mary_ ? _Vraiment_ ? J'essaye de te sauver, ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est.

Sherlock était à nouveau vivant depuis une heure. Il était déjà exaspérant.

- Me sauver de quoi ?

- De tout, John.

John laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

- Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion, dit-il.

- Quelle discussion ?

- Celle où tous mes faits et gestes sont analysés par une machine humaine, Sherlock.

- Oh, voyons. Tu as dû détecter l'ironie, toi aussi, non ?

Devant le sourcil que haussa John, Sherlock se sentit contraint d'expliquer.

- Mary : le prénom féminin le plus ennuyeux que l'on puisse trouver. La cuisine ici n'est pas sale, donc pas utilisée, ce qui veut dire que vous prenez vos repas chez elle. Le cliché de la femme bonne cuisinière : ennuyeux. Sur la photo dans l'entrée où vous êtes ensembles, vous souriez tous les deux mais êtes plutôt distants l'un de l'autre, un amour plat, calme, normal : ennuyeux. Ton p…

- Non. Non, Sherlock. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'étais pas là.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as choisi de te marier avec quelqu'un qui est mon exact contraire. Quelqu'un d'en-nuy-eux.

John se leva en serrant compulsivement les poings, en deux enjambées il était devant Sherlock.

- Tu… dit-il sans pouvoir continuer en brandissant un doigt outré devant son visage. Tu es impossible.

Il se mit à faire des allers-retours nerveux devant le canapé, Sherlock le suivit des yeux. John lui jeta un dernier regard furieux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et ponctua son départ d'une moue boudeuse. Sherlock se permit un sourire lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

/

John se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il avait oublié son manteau à l'intérieur, mais il était hors de question de revenir sur ses pas. Il avait quelque chose à évacuer, quelque chose de bouillant, d'insupportable, que l'appartement ne pouvait pas contenir. Il y avait une bête sauvage qui se réveillait en lui chaque fois que Sherlock parlait, chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la joie, de la rage, du désespoir. C'était là, et ça l'étouffait.

Il se saisit d'une poubelle et la renversa par terre avec un cri qui monta depuis son ventre pour exploser à l'air libre. Une passante avec un chien minuscule en laisse le regarda de travers. John soupira de satisfaction.

- Bonne nuit à vous, dit-il en souriant comme un enfant.

/

Conversation avec Mycroft Holmes

Moi – 23 : 04 – Je suis de retour. SH

MH – 23 : 05 – John ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Moi – 23 : 05 – PS : n'ébruite pas la nouvelle. SH

MH – 23 : 06 – Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

MH – 23 : 09 – John ? …

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

*rire Moffat et Gatiss*


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock avait absolument tenu à retourner au 221B Baker Street. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Mrs Hudson n'avait pas réussi à trouver de nouveau locataire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tellement essayé. Il s'y était introduit une nuit, par une fenêtre. Le mobilier était recouvert de draps blancs, il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière, et les trous dans le mur n'avait pas été rebouchés. Dans la pénombre, Sherlock sourit à Mr. George Smiley qui riait toujours jaune sur le papier peint à médaillons.

Sans allumer la lumière, il se saisit d'un drap et découvrit un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. La pièce manquait d'éléments familiers, mais se rassoir là déchainait une vague de souvenirs. Sherlock tenta de résister, il parvint de justesse à contrôler la déferlante. Trop vivides et trop nombreux pour s'estomper, les souvenirs défilaient comme une explication de sa vie compilée dans une présentation PowerPoint. Il les laissa lui passer au travers. Malgré le dénuement de la pièce, tout ici lui rappelait John.

_Il ouvre le frigo, grommelle quelque chose à propos de restes humains en décomposition._

_Il lit le journal._

_Il sort de la douche avec cette expression de satisfaction profonde et ce sourire détendu jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ouvre la bouche._

_Il le surveille du coin de l'œil, inquiet._

_Il prononce la phrase la plus stupide du monde, puis la phrase la plus inspirante._

_Il ricane en cachant ses cigarettes._

D'autres souvenirs, beaucoup moins plaisants, s'intercalaient. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il se força à laisser le passage aux moments de doute, si rares qu'ils étaient tous mémorables. Et puis, celui qui avait entraîné sa chute. Paradis, un aller-simple pour l'enfer, s'il vous plaît. Pas de problème, avec ou sans dommages collatéraux ? Avec, merci.

Sherlock se releva prestement. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Rien n'allait. La place était trop nette. Il tempêta à travers l'appartement, attrapant les draps au passage pour les jeter par terre. Rien n'était à sa place. Il manquait tout, ici. Tout.

Même les chambres étaient défectueuses. Si son lit était toujours en place, le lit de John était remplacé par du vide. De l'air, du vent. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et retourna dans le salon.

- Non, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

George Smiley souriait toujours, mais ses yeux avaient virés du jaune au noir. Un noir d'encre, comme deux puits remplis d'horreur. Un nom brillait en lettres de sang dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Le seul nom qui le fasse frémir.

Sherlock recula, la respiration difficile. Il se prit les pieds dans un drap et son crâne manqua de peu l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Les yeux noirs le fixaient toujours. Il n'osait plus bouger. Le cauchemar ne prenait pas fin. Sherlock se saisit d'un drap et le remonta jusqu'à son menton. Il se mit à trembler. De manière incontrôlable. Une crise, encore. C'était inadmissible.

Des pas dans l'escalier. Sherlock les entendit à peine : une voix obsédante le torturait dans sa tête. Son monstre très personnel. Il reconnu les pas, mesurés, légers, mais assurés. Il ferma les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle grinçait affreusement, en écho avec la voix. Trois pas feutrés, choqués.

- Sherlock ? dit Mrs Hudson.

Il hocha la tête, recroquevillé contre le fauteuil, murmurant pour lui-même son incantation. Il savait qu'il devenait fou, il ne savait pas comment s'en empêcher. Tout se désagrégeait autour de lui. C'était impossible, mais le sol tremblait. La lumière de la lune était voilée par des ombres perverses. Un intrus marchait librement dans son sanctuaire, son esprit, et il s'appliquait à tout détruire méthodiquement.

- Sherlock, c'est vous. C'est vous. Oh, mon Dieu.

Mrs Hudson se rapprocha de plus en plus doucement. Sherlock n'avait pas rouvert les yeux et tenait encore plus fermement le drap dans une tentative dérisoire d'arrêter de trembler. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et très doucement, posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je... Oh… fit Mrs Hudson. Où étiez-vous ? On vous a enterré, Sherlock, avec John.

Elle fit une pause, prit une inspiration saccadée, tremblante. Elle retira sa main. Sherlock entendit un sanglot très doux.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, Sherlock. Nous vous avons pleuré. Vous...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- Sherlock, regardez-moi !

Il secoua la tête, fit non.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il.

La voix continuait à l'assaillir. Perçante, sifflante. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.

- Mais pourquoi ? dit Mrs Hudson.

Lentement, très lentement, Sherlock releva la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, et envisageant Mrs Hudson, dit :

- Je vois Moriarty.

/

« Moriarty… »

Un écho d'une vie passée. Le souvenir d'une époque bénie où tout était un jeu, un immense jeu dont il était le maître, et pas l'un des pions. Jim Moriarty avait dû mourir. Pour renaître sous une autre forme. L'évolution n'avait pas que du bon. Depuis que l'enfer l'avait recraché, tout était devenu terne. Tout ceci manquait clairement de direction.

Jim Moriarty est mort. Vive Jim Shaw.

Voilà, terne, ennuyeux.

Son empire n'était pas mort, lui. Il n'était plus officiellement à sa tête. Un pantin sans charisme occupait la place. Un épouvantail hideux sans autre but que de faire écran et d'attraper les balles.

Il laissa glisser l'écouteur de son oreille qui rebondit mollement à côté de ses chaussures. Un joli coup de filet. Très joli. Le poisson n'y voyait que du feu. Jim rit de son trait d'esprit intérieur, mais le cœur n'y était pas. À quoi bon jouer le jeu s'il ne menait plus la partie ?

Parce que. Tu le dois. Tu _lui_ dois.

Jim se sentait à l'étroit dans sa nouvelle peau. La vie craquelait encore sur les contours, il ne remplissait pas les extrémités et le reste était trop restreint. Le costume n'était pas à sa taille, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ajuster. C'était lui, Jim, qui devait se contorsionner pour que ses mensurations correspondent à celles qu'ils s'étaient forgées de toute pièce. Le jeu n'était plus aussi amusant ni aussi intense qu'avant, mais il était certainement plus mortel.

Jim poussa un soupir, comme pour chasser les souvenirs de son ancienne vie si palpitante. Celle-ci n'était qu'un ersatz. La chasse s'était muée en un insipide jeu du chat et de la souris. La souris n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence du chat, ce qui corsait un peu les choses pour elle, mais ne faisait que faciliter le travail du chat qui dépérissait.

Il fallait que l'étau se resserre, que la souris panique, qu'elle fasse une erreur, et retombe plus bas que terre cette fois, ou bien qu'elle se réveille et se batte comme jamais. Plus de filet de secours.

Jim se mordit la lèvre en parcourant sa cage miteuse du regard. Il renifla de dépit. Il savait que sa dernière barrière de sécurité consistait à rester enfermé ici, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à accepter son sort. Sa garde-robe avait été considérablement réduite. Amputée, disait-il. Jim Shaw n'avait pas les moyens de Jim Moriarty et ses goûts laissaient à désirer. Sa conception d'un costume n'allait pas plus loin qu'un blazer affublé de ronds de cuir, tel un professeur essoufflé et sous-payé.

Il voulu pousser un rugissement, puis se rappela à temps qu'il avait désormais des voisins curieux. Jim Shaw n'était pas un excentrique et encore moins un nerveux. Il fallait que les évènements s'accélèrent. L'instant était imminent maintenant que le poisson était retourné dans la gueule du loup. Jim rit de nouveau. Vraiment, que quelque chose se passe. Ces jeux de mots pathétiques ne pouvaient pas être un bon signe.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Oui, torturer les lecteurs et les personnages est l'un de mes passe-temps favori.


End file.
